


笑顔からマイルへ

by Czari_Emo360



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: "inspirations", LMAO, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, SRSLY THO, Well - Freeform, broken tetsu, but shes not the one im talking abt, dun kill meh, even filipino songs jfc, from songs, gom hurt him, have inspired me for this crap, how many songs, i gotta say, i had a few, i think its obvious tho, im rlly srry, le bros, lets just say friggin gom, my bby ;A;, o no, or is it?????, poor tetsu tho, r dickheads, shhhhhh, someone will be frienzoned here, taiga and tatsuya, tetsu wouldnt go with him, theres even korean songs, theres probably 18, uhhh, ummm - Freeform, wat do i put here, wat else, well satsuki and tetsu are friends here, yall have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czari_Emo360/pseuds/Czari_Emo360
Summary: Have you ever treasured someone? Have they ever treasured you? Have you ever felt the feeling of loving someone but they don't love you?Have you ever felt like wanting to forget them? Have you ever felt like wanting to move on?The phantom 6th man chose to take that pathThe Generation of Miracles, the group who was once his friendsAre now the ones breaking himOne day, he left, without another word, without another sayingHe just vanished without a resignation letter or anythingAfter many years, the Kiseki no Sedai members are looking for him, wanting to get him back, to say it was their fault, to give him the love he needs and he deserves, but after years of searching, and still nothing, they already assumed something terrible must have happened to they're former shadow.Just when they're about to lose hope, a report on TV explains a varsity singer and dance group and a DJ who were only college people with one high school student went viral on the internet and are having a concert, and when the TV showed the members, a certain teal-head had caught they're attention.Its himHe's alive.But what happens.If he still chose to leave the past behind?





	笑顔からマイルへ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I am terribly sorry if its horrible or if some of the characters are a bit OOC
> 
> This isn't entirely a GOM x Kuroko for Kagami-kun is here

**================**

  **"If I were to paint**

**The sky of that summer**

**Which had never came..."**

**================**

He stood and waited in line, for it seems a lot of people seem to be going home, or leaving. Like him. He chose to leave.

In fact, he **_WILL_** leave.

Resisting the idea of turning around and running back, Kuroko Tetsuya stood his ground and remained planted in his spot, waiting for his turn to get on the train. It was winter, and the last time he might ever be seen in Tokyo, for he had enough of his team. And yes, of course, he wasn't referring to any other teams or people rater than the Kiseki no Sedai members.

Obviously, like what it he felt, he can't take any of them any longer.

Sometimes, when he decides to stop and think about it, he felt himself overflowing with depression and despair, and he felt his heart sinking very deep. Yes, those "Kiseki no Sedai" members sure had left a mark deep inside his heart, which are probably going to be taking a very, very long time to heal.

  Before, they used to be so happy together, but then, as time passed by, one by one the bonds all of them had together are slowly being snipped and torn apart, he felt the tears about to overflow from his eyes, but at the same time he tried not to let it show.

He must remain strong, he needs to move on, and forget the past and find a new team as soon as possible before he might think of running back to them and feel the pain again.

He must remain strong, at least for himself, he shouldn't let his flaws show, he has to show them that he can live on his own, that he can fix himself without even needing they're help.

But the thing is, no matter how hard he wants to.

**He just can't do it.**

And now, I know your all thinking; What happened? Who is he running away from? Why doesn't he want to go back?

Many, of course, would want to know what happened, why was Kuroko Tetsuya planning on leaving such a strong team. I mean, a lot of people would want that, of course, because if your team is strong, then that means you always win, right?

But no matter what you do, he just can't seem to force himself to tell anyone.

==============

**"Mistaken for people**

**Simply passing by**

**We were destined**

**To never meet again..."**

**==============**

When Kuroko Tetsuya was able to get on the train, and he just sat on one of its seats, his fists clenched and are placed on top of his lap and he had his head down. Thinking about what he might do with his life now that he turned his back and ran away. He had to keep himself quiet and put his head down to avoid his tears overflowing from his eyes, to prevent himself from looking pathetic.

Well, he would admit he is pathetic.

At least, all he can try to do is try to not make it obvious.

Thinking that probably listening to some music might help him, he decided to grab his phone from his bag to open his music player.

Which was such a big mistake.

He stopped as his eyes flew open as he stared at the lock screen of his phone. It was a picture of all of them together, being one team altogether. His one hand that's holding his phone began to shake, as he felt his eyes burn from the tears begging to be released. But no, he couldn't, at least not here in open public.

He turned off his phone and looked out the window to be greeted by a crowd of people either walking away to go home or a bunch of people waiting in line to get on a train.

The more he looked at it, he can tell that it seems these people at least have a friend or a partner to talk and lean on. Even the children are along with they're moms and dads.

But himself.

 _Pathetic._ He though, as his heart began to feel heavy, he thought what his team's reaction might be since now he's gone.

 

_"Do you think I really need someone like you?_

_The only one who can beat me is me._

_Remember that."_

 

_"Why do you even try? You know that sometimes_

_Hard work doesn't always pay off._

_You should just quit."_

 

_"Oh, I'm sorry if I forgot._

_I don't like to remember people_

_Who are just nothing but a nuisance."_

 

_"It was predicted by Oha Asa_

_That Cancers should stay away from Aquarius_

_It'd be best if you stay out of my sight."_

 

_"I am always right therefor I always win._

_So therefore, please_

_Would you mind  on stop being such a bother?"_

 

His body remained stiff as he remembered the things his team said to him, heck. It hit him to hard to the point he can't even focus, because of this he almost missed the stop where he needed to go.

Or at least, to try and forget the pain.

Without even looking back and looking up, Kuroko walked towards the exit of the train, the quotes of his team echoing within his mind.

Walking down the streets, the snow gently falling down as he looked up at the sky. The gentle chatters of people entering his ears as they're feet slowly trudged along the snow. He placed is palm out to try and catch some if it, as he looked at his palm slowly filling with white, his mind brought back distant memories of his team.

The way Aomine and him played together.

The way Kise always latches onto him.

The way Midorima acts as if he is his mom and always makes sure he won't get sick and gives him his lucky item everyday.

The way Murasakibara pets his head and offers him his snacks.

Lastly, his captain, Akashi, the way he's always there for him and gives him a helping hand.

But now, what happened? Why did everyone change all of the sudden?

Thinking about it, he forced himself to open his phone, at least to send, that one message he wish to send.

 

**_Hey,_ **

**_I'm not gonna be able to attend practice for_ **

**_The next couple weeks_ **

**_Uh, because I'm thinking about quitting_ **

**_Please don't be alarmed_ **

**_-Tetsuya_ **

After sending the message, he closed his phone and started walking, and turned to a back alleyway, all of a sudden his phone started ringing again. He checked to see what it was, but he just stared at it, with blank eyes.

Without even noticing the tears started falling, he threw his phone down to the ground and started walking away, and he took out a separate phone and dialed someone.

_"Hello?'_

 

"Hey, its me, Tetsuya."

 

_"Eh?! Tetsu-kon! How are you?"_

 

"Can I live with you for now, please?"

With his voice, he was stuttering as he didn't even stop the tears flowing like a waterfall down from his cheeks all the way to the ground, his voice sounded like he was in need.

 

_"Eh? But aren't you in Tokyo?_

_And are you okay? Is there something wrong?"_

 

"I'll tell everything, I promise, can you just-"

He started crying and his sobs were getting louder, as he literally need to cover his mouth to avoid any attention.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm here in Osaka already, c-can you please-

Let me in....?" He said in between his tears.

 

_"Ah! D-Don't cry! Alright!_

_There's a park nearby the train stop there,_

_Meet me there in 30 minutes, okay?"_

He processed what the person over the phone said and he smiled a little and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you."

 

And then he hung up.

 

**==============**

 

**"Am I in the world**

**That's not even allowed to wish it?**

**Even one lie I told**

**It's lead to your tears..."**

**==============**

The next day, Momoi was dashing down the corridors, she seemed to be worried and looking for someone, and immediately she entered the basketball gym while panting heavily, everyone looked at her, as she frantically looked around, "He's not here?" She asked, "Momoicchi?" A voice asked, she looked over to see Kise, "Ryouta! Have you seen Tetsu-kun?" Kise looked at her with a raised brow, "Huh? No, I haven't." Momoi sighed, "So he is serious." "Hm? Did you say something, Momoicchi?" Momoi looked at him, "Ah, nothing." She then turned and walked away.

\---

Momoi was walking down once again the hallway, holding her phone as she looked at the coversation she had with Tetsuya:

 

**_Hey,_ **

**_I'm not gonna be able to attend practice for_ **

**_The next couple weeks_ **

**_Uh, because I'm thinking about quitting_ **

**_Please don't be alarmed_ **

sent yesterday 9:56 PM

 

**Eh? Is there something wrong Tetsu-kun?**

sent yesterday 9:56 PM

 

**Um, Tetsu?**

sent yesterday 9:58 PM

 

**Hey, if you have a problem**

**You can talk to me.**

**I'm here for you.**

sent yesterday 10:00 PM

 

**Tetsu? Please talk to me so I**

**Can report it to Akashi or**

**Nijimura.**

sent yesterday 10:00 PM

 

**Tetsu? I'm worried**

**Please answer me.**

sent yesterday 10:02

\---

Or at least, a so-called "conversation".

Momoi was worried something might have happened to him last night since Tetsuya would mostly reply, but why wasn't he replying this time?

Without even knowing he was already nearby the gym, but she didn't even care to look or enter, she carelessly and continuously walked while looking at the messages in her phone that she sent to Tetsu but had no reply.

 

**"Oi, guys, did Momoi asked you all about where Tetsu was?"**

 

Momoi stopped on her tracks, she stopped to listen and peek at the talk inside the gym, she wondered maybe they would know where Tetsu is and what must've happened to him, by the voice, she can say it might be Kise speaking right now.

Everyone turned to look at him as Kise dribbled the ball, "No, why?" Aomine asked, Kise shrugged and tossed the ball to Aomine who caught it with one hand, "Its because she looks worried while looking for him." Midorima adjusted his glasses, "It is kind of surprising for him to be absent." "Eh~ I think Kuro-chin is better off quitting basketball though~" Murasakibara commented lazily as he held a bag of chips, Momoi gasped, but not that loud so that she wouldn't be heard, Kise looked at him, "Why do you say that?" "Its because Kuro-chin always tries hard to be good, but doesn't even seem to get any better~" Aomine nodded at the statement as he shot the ball that gracefully glided through the net, "I agree." 

 

"I'm okay with him playing." Midorima said, fixing his glasses, "He better just stay away from me." Then he gave a 'Tch.' and looked away. Kise sighed, "Yeah, and I never really needed a mentor anyways, I'm feeling better off without one." Momoi tried not to storm in and shout at the boys for looking down to much on him, on Tetsuya, the phantom 6th man. Why were they doing this? "What about you Akashi?" Aomine asked, Momoi perked up, hoping at least the captain might be on Tetsuya's side.

But before she can even care, she already ran, away from the basketball gym, towards the exit and out of the school.

She took out her phone and opened her contacts, and immediately dialed his friend out of worry, she stopped to catch her breath and just hoped that he would answer.

 

_**The number you have dialed** _

_**is now unavailable.** _

 

She gasped, as she felt a mixture of emotions within her, anger, sadness, confusion, fear. I know, call her over-reacting, but based on what she saw from Daiki and the others conversation, it seems it has something do with it, she did remember about the time where she saw Tetsuya crying when he told her that his childhood friend played with his feelings, she got concerned and thought about what might happened if this ever goes on.

Tetsuya might be pushed over the edge.

When she tried to dial Tetsuya's phone number, hoping the boy would at least open up to her a bit more and maybe think about answering her calls and texts.

 

_**The number you have dialed** _

_**is now unavailable.** _

 

She stared at her phone, as she felt like crying thinking over the fact that she might have probably lost someone important to her. Call her over-reacting, but she just doesn't want to lose someone close to her, like the bluenette.

Just when she felt like breaking down, her phone vibrated, when she looked, it was a text from an unknown number, she looked at the number and then opened it.

 

_**Hello?** _

_**Is this person named** _

_**Momoi Satsuki?** _

sent today 4:36 PM

 

Momoi stared at the message, before deciding to reply;

 

**Uh, yes, may I ask**

**Who are you?**

sent today 4:36 PM

 

Momoi watched as it was sent to the person, wondering what might happen next;

 

**_Hello, Momoi-kon_ **

**_My brother told me that_ **

**_You are a good friend._ :)**

sent today 4:36 PM

 

She stared at the message that seem to be written innocently, "Brother?" She wondered, so she decided to reply;

 

**Who is your brother?**

sent today 4:37 PM

 

**_Kuroko Tetsuya._ **

sent today 4:37 PM

 

And almost in an instant, after the message was sent, the reply went up faster than she actually expected, and she thought that she was seeing things, as she blinked her eye to make sure she wasn't actually being fooled, "Huh?"

 

**_Please don't worry about_ **

**_My brother_ **

**_He's here with me now._ **

sent today 4:37 PM

 

**Really?! He's okay?!**

**Can I see him within this week**

**Please?!**

sent today 4:37 PM

 

There was a short pause before a reply was sent to the desperate pink-haired girl.

**_I just asked my brother if its okay._ **

**_And he said yes, but please make sure_ **

**_That the others won't be coming along_ **

**_Or knew about it._ **

sent today 4:38 PM

 

Momoi beamed at the message, as she immediately replied, with a simple "thank you". She was happy that she knew the boy was okay.

 

**_Momoi-kon, can I ask a favor?_ **

sent today 4:39 PM

 

Momoi looked at the message as the smile quickly vanished from her face as she replied with another simple "okay".

And then the unknown person sent a message as Momoi read it and was shocked.

Bu then she smiled, and replied;

 

**_Okay._ **

 

**=============================**

**"Whenever I began to feel the burning tears**

**As I look up at the sky**

**I keep on looking forward at it,**

**Hoping that I'll find you soon enough in time..."**

**==============================**

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I did horrible, Idk you guys have ur own opinions.


End file.
